


All I Dream of Lately

by FagurFiskur



Series: 30 day cheesy tropes challenge [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cisgirl Castiel, Cisgirl Dean Winchester, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Rule 63, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you into chicks, then?" </p><p>Cas frowned miserably. "I don't know."</p><p>"You don't know?" </p><p>"I think I am," Cas amended, shooting Deanna an annoyed glare. "But how can I be sure if I've never even kissed another woman?"</p><p>An idea popped up in Deanna's mind. A stupid, dangerous idea, but as soon as she'd had it, she knew it wouldn't leave her alone until she voiced it out loud. "You could... try it with me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Dream of Lately

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day cheesy trope challenge: #28 - Genderbend AU
> 
> [The challenge](http://ghiraher.tumblr.com/post/37135733342/30-day-cheesy-tropes-challenge)
> 
> Technically more of a Cisswap or rule 63 than a genderbend. Title is taken from Closer by Tegan and Sara.

Sometimes, Deanna wondered if she was a bad influence on Cas. Then she remembered that Cas' other best friend is Meg, the woman who put 'corrupting the innocent' under special skills in her resume.

Then again, Meg had never indirectly caused Cas to sleep with Balthazar freaking Roché.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Cas said, as if she hadn't just had her first sexual experience with the most insufferable guy on campus. "You told me everyone should have had sex by the time they graduate from college, and I'm graduating this spring."

Deanna ignored the uncomfortable flare of guilt in her gut. "Yeah, but with Balthazar?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"The guy's a douche," Deanna said bluntly.

"He's my friend."

"So's Benny. And Kevin, and Samandriel, and Uriel. Okay, Uriel is kind of a douche too, but at least he's not completely obnoxious." Deanna threw her hands up. "You do realize Balthazar is going to be even worse now, right?"

Cas sighed. "I trust him to be discreet."

"Are we talking about the same guy here?"

"Balthazar can be... crass," Cas admitted, "but he's a good man, and he won't talk about what happened between us with anyone because I asked him not to."

Deanna collapsed on her bed. This was all her fault. If only she hadn't been bugging Cas about still being a virgin - she'd just been so shocked when she found out, she couldn't help it. Cas was hot, and funny, and smart. How could she be twenty-two, and still a virgin?

Well, now she wasn't. And Deanna had to admit, despite herself, that she was curious. "How was it?"

Cas relaxed her stiff posture as it became evident that Deanna wasn't going to argue with her anymore. "It was all right."

"All right?" Deanna echoed. Okay, so Balthazar may be a douchebag, but from everything Deanna had heard, he had at least earned his bragging rights.

"It was pleasant." Cas fidgeted a bit. Her cheeks were turning slightly pink. "But I'm not sure I was doing it with the right person."

"I told you-"

"Not because of Balthazar," Cas interrupted. "I just think... maybe I'm not attracted to men."

Deanna sat up in her bed. That, she had not expected. She could usually tell from a mile away if a girl was gay, or bi, or even just curious. There had been exceptions - Deanna hadn't realized anything about Bela until their tongues were in each other's mouths, but usually her instincts were right on. How could she not have realized that Cas was interested in girls, when they'd been rooming together for five months?

Then again, who said she had to be interested in girls?

"Are you into chicks, then?"

Cas frowned miserably. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I think I am," Cas amended, shooting Deanna an annoyed glare. "But how can I be sure if I've never even kissed another woman?"

An idea popped up in Deanna's mind. A stupid, dangerous idea, but as soon as she'd had it, she knew it wouldn't leave her alone until she voiced it out loud. "You could... try it with me?"

Cas looked at her blankly and Deanna felt panic start to claw its way up her throat. She shouldn't have said anything, should have kept her mouth shut. How could she think that Cas would agree? Why did she need to keep butting into Cas' sex life, anyway?

"All right."

It took Deanna a couple of moments to realize that Cas had spoken. "What?"

"All right," Cas repeated.

"Oh." Deanna blinked. Cas was just staring at her. Why was she staring? "What, now?"

"If it's all right with you," Cas said, now looking uncomfortable.

You're _making her uncomfortable, you idiot. Just get up and kiss her_.

Deanna was up and halfway across the room before she even realized she'd moved. Cas got up as well, her arms stiff against her sides, neck flushing the way it always did when she got nervous. Deanna glanced down at her lips. They were pink and slightly swollen. From, she realized, kissing Balthazar just a couple of hours ago. An irrational jealousy flared up in her chest, so sudden that she almost reeled. What the hell was she getting jealous about? Cas could kiss whoever she wanted, Deanna didn't care.

But the urge to lean in and chase away every trace Balthazar had left on Cas' lips, as well as any other part of her, was still there, and Deanna had never been one to deny her urges. The first touch was soft, hesitant, but then Cas was surging forward, pulling Deanna closer so they both stumbled, grabbing onto each other to stay standing.

When they separated, they were both gasping for air.

"Wow," Deanna said. "Um. Did- did that..."

"Shut up," Cas muttered, pulling Deanna in for another kiss.

***

It took Deanna four weeks to realize that what she and Cas had could no longer accurately be described as experimenting. They were having sex on the regular, they always slept in the same bed, they were even going on dates; making eyes at each other over their lattes at the coffee shop and making out in the Impala after grabbing dinner together. The thought of Cas doing this with anyone else filled Deanna with dread.

When Deanna asked Cas during their weekly movie night whether they were exclusive, Cas just gave her her patented you're-an-idiot-Deanna-Winchester look. Then she grabbed her hand and didn't let go for the rest of the movie.

In retrospect, it had been a stupid question.


End file.
